1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a wearable band which can be efficiently used, depending on the way the band is worn, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be categorized as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further comprised of handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals. Conventional terminals including mobile terminals provide an increasing number of complex and various functions.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be desirable. As a terminal is widely used and functionality expanded, user's demands for easy access and manipulation of displayed objects increase.